heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Varititan
Vital Information Real Name: Robert Earnest Aliases: Bobby, The Gravitational Guardian Age: 25 Gender: Male Alignment: Good Race: Mutant Goals: To protect innocents and prevent Atricorax fron regaining his empire Character Biography Robert Earnest was an engineering intern at a space center, when a flight went up using an alternative fuel, Robert noticed a dire mistake in the equations. He tried to warn the pilot but had no way to communicate with him and had to board the rocket to find a solution, he managed to discard most of the fuel, preventing a huge explosion that would kill everyone in the space center. However the fuel that was left still ignited and had an unexpected effect, it created a wormhole which robert got sucked into. The whole world thought he was dead but he actually appeared in a different world known as Summacosmos. He fell from the sky and was found and taken in by a group of people known as the Pelbines, they were the peasants of Summacosmos, ruled by the megalomaniacal tyrant Atricorax. While under the care of the Pelbines, Robert started to exhibit strange powers like levitating objects or sucking things into oblivion. He then discovered that he was part of an ancient Pelbine prophecy that a great warrior would come and overthrow the mad king. Robert repayed the peasants' kindness by attempting to fulfill the prophecy. The Pelbines raided Atricorax's palace and with Robert's amazing powers were able to get to the throne room and the hero and the king engaged in intense combat. Robert managed to throw Atricorax down a black hole which existed under the throne room as a traditional Summacosman method of execution but Atricorax managed to take Robert with him. Robert was just able to use his incredible gyrokinetic powers to stabilise the black hole and appear out of a white hole above London with Atricorax nowhere in sight. He fell from the sky but was resued by Archangel and joined Pantheon Gold as Varititan, the Gravitational Guardian. Powers and Abilities *Gravity Manipulation **Gravity Negation ***Flight - Varititan can negate his own gravity in order to levitate ***Enhanced Strength - Varititan can make objects much lighter in order to give himself mock superstrength ***Levitation/Telekinesis - Varititan make negate an objects gravity to a much greater degree to levitate and them and then even move them **Gravity Augmentation ***Binding - Varitian can keep his opponents stuck to the floor by increasing their gravity ***Crushing - Varititan can cause an object to become so heavy it is crushed under it's own weight ***Immovability - Varititan can augment his own gravity in order to stay in one place **Black Hole Creation - Varititan can create inescapable black holes that will suck up and utterly disintegrate anything, he can also use it to pull objects and people towards him but shut it off before anything gets damaged **White Hole Creation ***Energy Blasts - Varititan can project previously sucked up matter as condensed, concussive blasts ***Laser Emission - Varititan can project previously sucked up light as searing beams ***Light Generation - Varititan can release previously sucked up light but at low pressures for blinding flashes or harmless utility purposes ***Repulsion - Since white holes are the opposite of black holes, they have a strong repulsive effect ***Force-Field Generation - Since black holes are inescapable, white holes are the opposite and impenetrable **Portal Creation - Varititan can create 'safe' black holes that don't tear apart matter and then appear through white holes, however stabilising these black holes takes a lot of effort on his part Weaknesses *Lack of Contol - Varititan's powers are both incredibly powerful and extremely difficult to control which means that while using his powers, he may lose control especially is feeling strong emotions such as rage, fear or excitement *Adrenaline - If Varititan is injected with adrenaline, his powers will be significantly augmented to the point that he will not be able to resist creating an enormous black hole, however with great effort he can turn it into a white hole or exhibit his over-abundance of power in another way Notes *Varititan's gravity negation powers will appear white if any colour *Varititan's gravity augmentation powers will appear black if any colour Trivia *Varititan's name is a pun on the Ancient Greek word 'varitita' meaning gravity Category:Hero Category:Good